


The Marauders - Early Years

by Slythendor4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever
Summary: Before the Battle of Hogwarts, before the Dark Lord's rise, before Harry Potter's birth,Remus is a teenage werewolf trying to find his place in society, and discovering new things about himself every day,Sirius is struggling after he is sent angry howler after howler from his family, who are planning to disown him,Peter is a normal boy with some not-so-normal friends,and James is a lovesick teenager in the middle of a big triangle.Together, they are The Marauders!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Before the Battle of Hogwarts, before the Dark Lord's rise, before Harry Potter's birth,

Remus is a teenage werewolf trying to find his place in society, and discovering new things about himself every day,

Sirius is struggling after he is sent angry howler after howler from his family, who are planning to disown him,

Peter is a normal boy with some not-so-normal friends,

and James is a lovesick teenager in the middle of a big triangle.

Together, they are The Marauders!


	2. Chapter 2

Remus stared at his 'friends'. "Seriously?! HOW exactly did BOTH of your history of magic essays end up in the giant squid's belly?"

Sirius smiled at him, and for some reason his stomach turned. "Well... you see, we were... come on, please Moony?"

Remus frowned, but he was smiling inside at the nickname. It reminded him what The Marauders had done for him. "Fine. But if the squid eats your essays ONE MORE time, I'm not helping."

James and Sirius smiled, all three of them knowing he WOULD help again.

Remus sighed, and got to work copying his essay for his friends. When he was finished, Sirius smiled at him again, and winked. "We can always count on you, Moony!"

Remus sighed again, smiling. "Always."

***

Sirius sat down at the breakfast table. Moony had finished the essays right before breakfast, and Sirius felt kinda bad making him do their work. Again. Moony was hard-working, sweet, tolerant, cute... WHAT WAS THAT, SIRIUS? Sirius sighed. It was true, though. And Sirius was... lazy, messy, rude...

But that didn't stop girls from staring shamelessly at him. If they knew he liked blokes, they wouldn't try to hit on him so much. He had debated telling the school, but decided against it. So far he had only told James.

A large owl, dark in color, flew across the tables, and dropped two packages, one next to Regulus, and one in Sirius's orange juice. The owl was the Black family owl.

Sirius growled when he saw that the letter was bright red. Another howler. He quickly excused himself, ran up to the boy's rooms, cast some muffling charms around himself, and opened the letter.

"SIRIUS BLACK! IS THIS HOW WE'VE RAISED YOU, TO MAKE... 'FRIENDS' WITH MUDBLOODS AND DIRTY ANIMALS?!" It went on and on, praising Regulus and insulting Sirius. "Regulus would NEVER! ...DISSAPIONTED TO CALL YOU OUR SON!"

Sirius glared at the howler until it was finished. Some people would never change.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus smacked himself in the head. He had forgotten a book for History of Magic! He walked up the staircase into the Gryffindor common room. Remus heard what sounded like... muffled yelling coming from the boy's rooms.

Confused, he headed up to the rooms, and his heart twisted when he realized what the yelling was. In the middle of the boy's rooms stood Sirius, inside five muffling charms, listening to a howler.

No one but the Marauders could have guessed that Sirius was hurting, as he had a 'couldn't care less' look on his face. But Remus was a Marauder.

The letter stopped screaming and Sirius tossed it in the trash. Remus walked up to him. "Sirius?" He asked softly, "Are you okay?" He sat on the bed beside Sirius, and put his arm around him. "You know, those gits don't matter, mate. Forget about them."

Sirius felt Remus's warm arm around his shoulders, and was thankful for the werewolf's presence. "I know, it's just... they're my family, even thought they ARE gits." Remus smiled at him. "And WE are also your family. Don't listen to them."

Sirius smiled, and nodded. "Let's get to History of Magic, Moony." Remus smiled back, and grabbed his book off his bed. "I'm right behind ya, Pads."

James stared at Lily. She was really smart, she had answered all of the questions. Then he realized someone else was also staring at Lily. It was Snivellus! James knew that Lily probably only liked Snivy as a friend, but it still made him jealous. After all, Lily didn't think of HIM as a friend, just as a nuisance. 

James looked over at the rest of the room. Professor Binns looked asleep as always, Peter was cheating off a girl named Marlese, Remus was diligently doing his work, and Sirius was... looking at Remus? But not in a 'please tell me the answers' kind of way in a... different kind of way. James shrugged it off, after all, they were good friends. But Sirius never looked at James that way... James shrugged it off again, choosing to join Peter in copying off Marlese.


	4. Chapter 4

It was History of Magic, and Sirius was staring at Remus. He didn't know why, he just WAS. It was quite an easy thing to do, really... Moony had eyes that swirled hazel, dark brown, and light brown, with long, dark eyelashes. He had chocolate brown hair with gold and beige-brown streaks. His face was thin, and he had freckles. So many freckles, like stars across the sky, under his eyes, across his nose... someone could spend an eternity counting those freckles when he was supposed to be doing work for class. Someone called Sirius Black.

Sirius sighed, and turned to his paper. He had only answered two questions when Marlese whispered to Dorcas, "Time's almost up!" For the first time Sirius noticed Prongs and Wormy staring at her paper. Sirius joined in, getting ten more answers before Binns called, in that nasally, boring voice of his "Time's up!" He waved his wand and all of the students' papers floated onto his desk, where he began to look over them.

***

Sirius looked up to see a red head - not just any red head, Lily, the red head Prongs was after - walk unto the common room and sit next to Moony. In the same chair as Moony. He showed her a page in his BORING school book, and she laughed, leaning closer to see it better, smiling. Moony smiled back at her.

Sirius looked over at James, and he looked how Sirius felt. Annoyed, surprised. Sirius walked over to the arm chair they were sitting in, and smirked, trying to pretend he didn't care. He had known Moony and Lily were friends, but sharing a chair? 

"Hey Moons, Lily. What, are you two, like, a couple?" He asked lightly.

"What? Two friends can share a chair, right Remmie?" Sirius barely registered the nickname before Moony responded. "Yeah. Lils and I? A couple?"

Sirius walked away, still not satisfied, not realizing until later that night that neither of them had really answered his question.


End file.
